The use of a flexible membrane to cover electrical switches is in common use, for example, in calculator and telephone keypads. Such covers are advantageously utilized as an effective means of protecting the switches from dirt and moisture. Currently, each switch located beneath the flexible switch cover is generally identified by printing illustrations on the switch cover at the switch locations or by embossing the flexible cover to create raised areas at the switch locations. These techniques have limited application since embossing of the flexible cover is limited to 1.5 times the thickness of the material and provide very limited tactile feedback and illustrations printed upon the face may be rendered obscure by soiling. In addition the presently used means of switch identification requires that the operator be able to visually confirm the switch location.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an actuator, generally in the form of a button, which is riveted to the resilient switch cover and which is raised above the surface of the switch cover. The raised surface will then provide sufficient tactile feedback to the operator to permit positive identification of the switch locations, under either lighting conditions that would obscure printed surface illustrations, or work conditions where a machinery operator must keep his eyes focussed on the work-end of the machinery without being distracted by looking for switch identifiers.
It is a further object to provide a switch actuator button having a head portion raised above the resilient switch cover and an actuator portion which extends inwardly of the cover to engage an electrical switch.